Ebony
by Berryberrykix6
Summary: Chichi experiences something different in her second wedding anniversary and Goku shows her just how much she really means to him.
1. Chapter 1

Hey my awesome readers, here's another fic for you!

This is set around the late DB/Very early DBZ time of Goku and Chichi's seconed anniversary. (No Gohan) this is my idea of when they conceive him.

This is a continuation of Moonlight lake for my BFF Sophie who loved it sooo much!

DISCLAIMER: I do not own Dragonball or Dragonball Z all rights belong to their respective owners!

* * *

**Ebony**

by Berryberrykix6

* * *

The cold wind rustled through the trees as Chichi leaned against the window-sill, looking out at the late sun in the sky. She sighed to herself and thought of the one person that she had playing in her mind all day…Goku…

"How could he train all day, surely he could've come home by now". She flatly stated. "Oh Goku, I gave you such a wonderful first, I thought you would make this one special for me"!

But all she could do was turn and look at the cold dark house.

Goku had finished training about an hour ago and was in West City with Bulma, trying to find a present for Chichi. He honestly had no idea where to start with this anniversary thing, so Bulma had offered to help.

"Well, what does she like"?

Goku just looked somewhat sheepish and scratched the back of his head.

"Oh come on Goku, you've been married two years now and you don't know what kind of perfume, jewellery or clothes she'd like"!

He lowered his head to the ground "I'm sorry Bulma, but I don't ask her about that stuff". He shrugged and she led the way to another jewellery shop shaking her head.

As they were making there way to the next flashy shop they walked past a dark, almost shabby looking place. Goku stopped and looked at it, everything in their seemed black. The paint on the walls, the carpet, the silk in the display windows and most of the items for sale. But something caught his eye on one of the yellowing mannequin heads, round it's neck on a slim silver chain was a piece of black onyx, cut into the shape of a key.

"Hey, that looks neat"! He exclaimed, pressing his face into the dusty window to get a better view.

Bulma looked up and her face creased with disgust. "Oh come on Goku, you can't buy Chi something from there…". But her moaning was unheard as he had disappeared into the gloomy shop.

"Well I'm not going in there"!

As he walked through the door it hit him, a musty, thick old smell, he wrinkled his nose before a voice startled him. An old woman appeared through a black door at the back of the shop, her grey hair was done up in a loose bun and her face, although very wrinkled seamed full of joy.

"Hello, how can I help you, seen something you like". She greeted him.

"Hi, um, how much is the onyx key necklace thingy in the window"?

"Awe, you like that, well it is special".

"Special"? He scratched the back of his head.

"Oh yes, it is said that when you give key pendants to loved ones you're giving them you're heart".

He looked at her puzzled as she slowly lifted it from the mannequin and wrapped it in some white tissue. She turned to him and handed him the item.

"That will be twenty five Zeni please".

He fumbled in his pocket for the money and handed her the cash. "Do you have a box I could put this in, only it's a gift?"

The old woman turned and walked back around the counter, looked underneath for a few seconds and pulled a tiny black box out with gold swirls on the lid and down the one side. He opened the box and placed the necklace inside.

"Thanks"! He smiled at her but just as he was walking out the door the old woman spoke.

"Don't give that to your wife unless you really love her".

He turned back to her but she was gone.

"How did she know I was marred…who is she"?

Then Bulma's agitated voice brought him back to reality and smiled at her.

"Where have you been; I thought you'd been kidnapped or something, this place creeps me out"!

"Hey Bulma, look"! He held up the box and she cocked an eyebrow. "Sooo Chichi's anniversary gift is in there"?

"Yep".

She smiled and shook her head. "Alright Goku, and I'm glad you picked it". She winked at him and they made there way out of the mall and back to Bulma's so Goku could get ready for the night.

Bulma had planned a great night for the two, while she helped Goku to pick a present she had called Chichi and told her to go to her father's Castle and get herself ready. After bashing Goku about his training she had complied. Bulma's grin grew, she had no idea what she and Goku were planning and now the house was empty, this meant she and Goku could prepare everything for their special night.

The sun was beginning to set as they arrived at the house. Goku stepped out of the car pulling at his collar.

"Leave it alone Goku, you'll ruin it." She snapped.

He reluctantly took his fingers away and pouted at her stern face. "But it's too tight!"

"Oh for the love of Kami, it's just one night, and not even that!"

"Huh"? He scratched the back of his head.

Bulma gave a smirk. "Well, when you to get busy neither of you will have any clothes in the way". She gave a wink and turned to the house leaving a brightly blushing Goku behind.

They worked all over the house. Starting from the lounge they threw petals all over the floor, leading into the kitchen, next they set a very large bouquet of Orchids, Lilies, Roses and Sweet Pea, with a small card. More petals were strooned up the stairs and into the bedroom where they placed some Roses on the bed along with a bottle of Champagne and the little black box. Then Bulma went over what Goku was meant to do when Chichi arrived.

"Ok, so when Chichi gets here…"

"I wait behind the wardrobe and when she sees the things on the bed, I say hey"?

"No Goku, you say hey baby, in a, husky, sexy voice".

"Oh, ok, ummm, hey baby".

Bulma beamed "Perfect, now I'm outta here, Chichi's gonna' arrive pretty soon".

He nodded and hugged her. "Thanks Bulma, she's gonna' love this"!

"You're both gonna' love it". She hugged back. "Remember, this is your night too"! She pulled away and gave him a thumbs-up before she hurried down the stairs and disappeared outside.

* * *

Hope you guys enjoyed this!

Ch2 coming soon ;)

But it won't be started until the **29th July** because i'm on holiday next week :D sorry if that upsets you but we're having great weather here! gotta' make the most of it! Until then take care ;)


	2. Chapter 2

**Note**: so sorry my update has been ages but I'm having pc issues, and I've just moved to a new one...and now I'm having net probs :(

Hi peoples :D, glad to be back but I had a great time! Hope everyone else is having summer fun too. Btw has anyone else been on the Smiler (AltonTowers) and wanted to take it home? Also anyone who has read my _Play with me_, can you spot the item from that story?

xD anyway enough of my rambling, on with the story!

PS I smile...always...

* * *

Ebony

Chapter 2

* * *

Chichi had almost finished with her hair, the maids had been tending to her all afternoon. They had started with a relaxing manicure followed by a pedicure and then off to wash her hair. While it was being dried she picked out a pretty dress from the expensive line her father had ordered.

It was a pink/peachy dress, low cut at the top but not too revealing, long flowing chiffon just brushing the ground and beautifully embroidered flowers of many colours trailed up the one side. It was airy, light, and just perfect for the warm evening.

Once her hair was dry she slipped into the dress and her two maids began styling her hair. She wanted it up in a bun with some large swirls coming down round her face and at the back. One maid quietly worked on her glossy hair as the other began applying a little makeup. After they had finished she stood and admired herself.

"Wow, I look amazing"! She twirled round in the mirror acting like a five-year-old who had raided her mothers makeup set.

The maids smiled and retreated from the room as the Ox King entered.

"Chichi, you look…" He trailed off as he began to choke on his emotions. "You look just as beautiful as your mother…"

She smiled and embraced him in a tight hug. "Thank you daddy, I love you too".

He pulled away and looked into his beloved daughters eyes. "I hope Goku knows just how lucky he is"!

She lowered her head for a moment, not wanting to let her him see the sad expression flash across her face. She looked up with watery eyes and beamed at him "Yes daddy, he does". Although she had know idea when he might come home, and new that all of this might go to waste.

Her eyes were still watery as she walked out of the grand doors and made her way to the car. He smiled at her as she got in. "Ready"?

"Yes". Never making eye contact with him and instead opened the window slightly, wanting the cool air to calm her. Her heart wrenched every time she thought of Goku, she just hoped that he wouldn't be there when they pulled up. She didn't like lying to her father but she new deep down Goku did love her, he was just so naïve some times. He didn't think about things normal people did and his simple take on life did seem strange to some of his friends but,

"I guess that's why I love him so much"… she absentmindedly whispered.

"Hmm, what was that Chichi"?

She quickly snapped out of her daydreaming and sat up, her face filling with colour.

"Oh, umm, nothing dad, I was just, daydreaming".

His attention turned back to driving and she sighed quietly.

Back at their house Goku hadn't stayed put. He'd gotten bored so he made his way to the kitchen and eaten a whole ham followed by two loaves of bread and peanut butter, after that he washed his hands and did some stretching, making sure de didn't rip the tight shirt and trousers, then made his way back up into their room and plopped down on a stool behind the wardrobe, and some how fell asleep.

The car pulled up, its light shining as bright as the moon. Chichi stepped out and made her way to the other side of the car.

"Thanks dad".

"Oh sweetie, you know I'll do anything for you".

She shook her head and kissed him on the cheek. "Dad, you don't have to".

"It's not a case of having to, I want to, now you two go enjoy your selves".

"We will dad". She watched at the car disappeared into the dark of the night and retreated to the front door.

Entering she noted how dark it was, she fumbled for the light switch and suddenly the trail of large petals were revelled. Her mind whirled, she followed the trail into the kitchen and gasped at the large bouquet. All her favourite flowers, she took a few moments to smell them and take in their beauty. Resting at the bottom of the vase was a white card with hearts on it and for Chichi written on it in gold writing. Her eyes began to water again but this time out of pure happiness.

"Oh Goku, how, how, this is…amazing".

She took one last smell of the flowers before following the trail upstairs. At the door of the bedroom she suddenly felt a wave of anxious excitement wash over as she slowly opened the door, half expecting to see him completely naked on the bed with a rose in his mouth but, no.

"That's too far for him anyway". She smiled as she thought of it.

But there was a bottle of champagne and two red Roses on the bed, and a little black ox with golden swirls on the side. She began to make her way over to it when a funny noise stopped her. It was coming from the dark corner of the bed room. Quietly she flicked the switch on and her eyes softened and mouth curled up into a loving smile. She made her way over to him and knelt down in-between his legs, gently she cupped his face and captured his lips in a long loving kiss.

Goku was busy dreaming about how delicious the ham was and ties trying to strangle him when he felt something warm and soft on his mouth. He moaned, taking in the feeling, the feeling only one person could give him. He opened his eyes and broke the kiss whispering Chichi. She whispered his name and instinctively he pressed his lips against hers, his hands coiling round her slender waist and lifting her off the ground. Her arms encircled his powerful neck as she moaned into his sweet mouth, then felt his hard body on top of her as she realized they were lying on the bed. He broke the kiss gasping for air looking heavy into her eyes, and rubbed his forehead against hers purring lovingly. She was lost in his eyes until she felt something hard touching her head. She looked up and saw the little black box resting lightly on the duvet. Goku rolled off her and picked it up while she sat up on the edge.

"Um...Chichi, this is for you". His words were shaky but full of love.

She took the box gently from him and began to undo the silky ribbon. She slowly lifted the lid away and pulled the tissue out. She looked at him puzzled for a second but gasped when the small necklace fell onto her hand. The tiny black key shined brightly in her delicate hands, Goku's eyes lit up as she threw her arms round him, knocking him back on the bed.

"Oh Goku, this is, all of this, you're wonderful".

* * *

I'll get on to ch 3 and upload it when i can but please be patient. :)

!Thanks to everyone for their great reviews! ;D

-Berry


	3. Chapter 3

Hello lovey peoples :D hope you're all doing great! I got my net fixed (kinda') anyway I hope you all love reading this next chappy, i had fun writing it ;) ;)

Warning: Rated M for a reason!

DISCLAIMER: I do not own DB OR DBZ all rights belong to their respective owners.

* * *

Ebony

chapter3

* * *

Chichi beamed at his smiling face as he sat them back up again. She then turned her attention back to the key and asked

"Where did you get this from, it's so unusual"!

"That's a secret but I got it because it's supposed to be special...just like you".

She looked at him in disbelief. "You really think I'm special".

"Why wouldn't I Chi, no one else makes me feel like you do".

She shook her head gently and moved up to him, wrapping her arms round his neck again and pressing her lips firmly against his. Breaking the kiss only for a moment she cupped his face smiling

"I'm so lucky to have you". Then she returned her lips to their desired place.

Goku closed his eyes and allowed himself to fall back on the bed, moaning his pleasures into her. From the past year he had had plenty of practice at this thing that Chichi called love making. He remembered their fist anniversary at that secluded little pool, it was like magic. By this time Chichi had managed to pull his belt off and her hands were wildly roaming in his hair. His hands slid to her waist and undid hers, her delicate dress falling loose now. He quickly undid the knot at her neck and slid down to her bra, pulling it off completely. His other hand loosend the band round her hair, letting it fall like shimmering water. She broke the kiss and smirked.

"My turn".

She first undid his tie, tossing it away like a dirty tissue, next she slid her hands down his muscled sides and to the top of his pants. She lingered round the waist, her fingers tickling him with every stroke, then giving in to her temptation she pulled them off quickly. It was like unwrapping a Christmas present. She smirked again, eyeing him while pulling his bright white shirt off, and there he lay, possibly the most hansom man that ever lived. She was so dazed at his perfect form that she failed to notice his hands round her waist again and slowly pulling her dress off. By the time her mind flooded back to reality she felt his strong hand stroking her silky leg. She blushed and kissed him again, only this time Goku took over the kissing, rolling her over so his powerful body now lay on top of her delicate frame. Her eyelids grew heavy as he pushed in to her mouth, their tongues battling, fanning the flames. Both now completely focused on that fire. He gently hooked his fingers under the top of her panties and slid them from her beautiful legs, her skin like ivory in the silver moonlight. She kissed his nose as she did the same to him, watching his heavy eyes, so full of love.

Now completely naked they regarded each other in silence. Goku was the first to move. Lying over her again he kissed down from her neck to her chest and round her breasts, slowly taking in her tender skin. Her moans grew louder as he trailed lower, licking and kissing so gently. Stopping just before her burning warmth he planted tiny kisses, then brought his lips back up to hers. She moaned into him as his hard member rested against her entrance. He slowly slid himself inside that wonderful familiar warmth, delighting in her moans as he hilted. She broke the seal between their lips and tenderly kissed his nose, whispering words of love to him. She returned her head to the soft pillow and suddenly gasped as he pulled out and hilted himself again, dropping his head to her ear to whisper "I love you" before he began an agonizing slow pace. Chichi writhed under him, tossing her head from side to side from the building pleasure. She wrapped her legs round his slender waist, begging him to go faster, he couldn't refuse. He began driving into her at a speed he didn't think he was capable of, his fire growing with each powerful thrust, burying himself deeper and deeper into her. She gripped the bed with her fingers, nails digging into the sheets, her entire being set alight. Sweat began to roll off their foreheads, breathing labouring hard and moans of sincere love filling the night.

They could feel it now, so close. Chichi grabbed his head pulling him to her chest.

"G...Go...ku...I...can't...". She whimpered into his ear.

Then it hit her, wave upon wave of the most powerful orgasm washed over her. She screamed his name, holding him close. Her spasming driving him over the edge and seconds after he joined her screams of love, unloading himself deep within her. She fought for breath as her arms fell to the bed, her body completely spent. Goku regained his breath quicker and rolled off her, eyes never leaving her beautiful form. She rolled to her side and snuggled against him, feeling safe against his hard chest.

"Oh Goku, I love you". She whispered before letting sleep take her.

Goku shifted so his arms encircled her and lay himself down. He was quite content to watch her sleep, she had such a peaceful and delicate form, at times like this he was afraid she would break. He shook his head at the thought and whispered...

"Sleep well my ebony princess, I'll be watching over you". He nuzzled her head and felt her steady heart beat against his own. Finally letting sleep take him.

* * *

Thanks for great reviews

love you all

-Berry


	4. Chapter 4

_Groans..._sorry for the late upload guys, what, what kept me...life...i know it's disgusting but we all have to deal with it from time to time, anyway enjoy the last Chapter to Ebony and thankyou sooo much for all the fanfreakingtastic reviews! I heart you all ;D

* * *

Ebony

Chapter 4

* * *

_***FOUR WEEKS LATER***_

Goku was the first to wake. The early morning sun shone bright into their little bedroom, making him raise his hand to shield his eyes, allowing them to adjust. He felt something move in his arms, looking down his eyes grew heavy and a large smile covered his face. He remembered, he'd fallen asleep while holding Chichi, something he often did since their anniversary night. Quietly he moved up to her and rested his lips on hers, he felt her sigh against him, so tranquil. Her eyes slowly fluttered open and gazed at his hansom face, her happiness overwhelming.

"Good morning". She whispered, her hand stroking his face.

"Good morning, my princess". He whispered back, his hand stroking her leg, tickling her with each movement.

Chichi laughed as she rose from his arms and stretched, her lilac nightie glistening in the rays. She was about to ask him about breakfast when she felt a sudden wave of nausea wash over her, bolting to the bathroom Goku could only look on from the bed. Confused and a little worried he followed. Chichi was knelt on the floor holding her stomach, groaning.

"Chi, are you ok"? he asked as he knelt down beside her, gently rubbing her back.

His answer was a loud grown into his chest as she held him tightly. Making sure she wasn't going to throw up again he gently picked her up and took her back into the bedroom, lying her on top of the duvet. He sat on the edge of the bed and looked over her, concern filling him more and more as she squirmed and held her mouth.

"Oh...G..Gok...Goku...".

He continued to rub her back and asked. "Maybe I should do breakfast, and stay home with you today".

Chichi looked at him in amazement, then dread filled her face.

"NO...no Goku, it's ok, I'll...I'll do breakfast...". Although he meant well she had the images of last time's "Lets cook with Goku" playing on her mind, her precious kitchen was almost turned to ashes.

She sat up on the bed and breathed slowly, Goku instinctively putt his arm round her.

"I don't feel too bad now, come on lets get dressed". She smiled

The rest of the day went normally, Goku went training and later fished for dinner. Chichi had no sickness, until the next morning. Infact for the past week Chichi's morning sickness was as regular as clockwork, and Goku noticed that she seemed to be getting worse. Although he hated hospitals he was going to have to force her to go.

"SON GOKU...I TOLD YOU I'M FINE...".

"You're not fine Chi, please"! He looked at her with his big pleading eyes.

She huffed, shook her head, arms crossed and contemplated it. She didn't mined hospitals but she didn't like all the fussing and poking that came with them. But even she had to admit, her sickness was worsening.

***_TWO DAYS LATER_***

Goku and Chichi arrived at the hospital, checked in and were directed upstairs, all the time Goku mildly freaking out and Chichi holding his arm tight. The young nurse gestured round the corner to a big open room. Chichi smiled and tugged Goku to keep up with her as she swiftly walked in there. They sat themselves down and waited for Chichi to be called in, every moment making her more nervous. Goku watched her and gulped his uneasiness down, concentrating solely on Chichi. He wrapped his arms round her and planted a tiny kiss on her head, he felt his affection easing her greatly as she snuggled closer to his chest. He looked round the room, its walls far too bright and clean for him, the smell of disinfectant unnerving him more and the emotionless doctors walking round in long lab coats. Everything was so different in here, the only sigh of natural life was a small yucca plant in the corner. He turned his attention back to Chichi and squeezed her, earning her attention. She looked up and smiled but her eyes were blank, her mined elsewhere and her hands constantly fiddling with her pendant.

"I'm really glad you like it". He said quietly.

Chichi snapped out of her thoughts and looked at him, letting his words sink in.

"Oh Goku, I love it, I'll be wearing this for a long time". She cupped his face and was about to plant a kiss on his nose when...

"Are you Mrs Son Chichi?" Spoke a stern faced doctor.

She quickly turned round and nodded.

"Come this way please".

Goku got up and was about to follow when the doctor turned round and eyed him.

"I'm sorry but family are not allowed". He averted his gaze and disappeared through the large white double doors in front of them.

Chichi smiled at Goku and hugged him "Don't worry, I won't be long."

He looked at her unsure but nodded and watched as she too disappeared through the bright white doors, he sighed and returned to his seat with only the yucca plant for company.

Chichi followed the doctor down the corridor and into a small room where he gestured for her to sit on the bed. He asked her a few quick questions before he informed her that her doctor would be along shortly and promptly left.

"Who spat in his breakfast"! Chichi muttered under her breath.

But it wasn't long before a kind faced lady with short black hair appeared from the door way.

"Good morning Mrs Son, I'm Dr. Asha".

"Hello". She said happily, glad that her doctor wasn't as unpleasant as the first.

"Well then lets get down to business". She flicked through some sheets, then looked

up at Chichi. "So, you've been suffering from morning sickness for the past ten days.

Chichi nodded and the doctor looked over the pages while asking questions.

" Your not usually a sick person"?

"No".

" Is it getting any worse"?

"Yesterday was my worst day, it hasn't got any worse than that".

The doctor looked Chichi over and a small smile crept over her face.

"_Mrs _Son". She repeated.

"Yes". She answered uncomfortably.

"Oh don't worry dear, I think I know what's wrong with you, and a simple blood test is all you need".

Chichi didn't know whether to be happy or worried, but at least the doctor new what it was. She waited patiently for the doctor to return with her things, all the time giggling to herself about what Goku would be doing if he were with her.

After she was done the doctor took her back into the waiting room and said she would be back with the results shortly. Goku immediately wrapped his arms round her and asked what had happened. As soon as she got to the part about "needles" Goku flipped out, jumped out of his seat and coursed a few nurses to stop in their tracks while Chichi grabbed him pulling him back down and gave him a light slap to calm him.

"They didn't hurt you did they"? He asked, anger crossing his face.

"No Goku, my doctor was really nice". She snuggled up to him smiling. She felt him relax and they talked while the minutes past by.

It had been a little longer than an hour, Goku stretched and yawned a mighty yawn, causing Chichi to follow suit. She felt like she was about to fall asleep when a familiar voice called her. Dr. Asha walked over to the couple and sat herself down, with a large grin on her face. She set a small pile of papers on the table.

"Well Mrs Son, I've done the tests and you're positive, so I think a congratulations are in order for the both of you". She beamed. "Now I'd like you to make an appointment to see me in two weeks so I can give you your first check up".

"So, what's wrong with me"! Chichi asked, feeling more confused than ever.

just smiled, picked up the papers and replied "Nothing my dear, well nothing that nine months won't cure". She chuckled quietly and disappeared back through the doors.

Chichi was at a loss, with her head cocked to one side her face showed she was deep in thought, then her eyes widened and she gasped, a huge smile spreading across her face. Goku looked on at her concerned, but then caught her quickly as she flung herself into his arms. She kissed him sweetly, and he watched her eyes grow heavy as she stared at him, her happiness so strong he just had to smile. Tenderly nuzzling his cheek with her own she whispered lovingly in his ear...

"Goku; there's something I've got to tell you".

* * *

End...no wait...um...beginning?!

Thankyou everyone and untill my next story, take care ;)

-Berry


	5. Epilogue

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Dragon ball or Dragon ball z

* * *

Epilogue

* * *

Goku lay awake that night watching Chichi, her ebony hair and pale skin illuminated by the thin stream of moonlight coming from the window. He was pressed up against her side and his arm rested gently over her stomach. She had grown a lot in the past five months and he was still getting used to this thing she called pregnancy. The first time she had sat him down and explained it his face was a combination of curiosity and panic, but after awhile he had come to look forward to the "big day" as much as she was, her excitement seemed infectious.

He also noticed a change in himself, he was far more protective over her than normal. He had told her his feelings and she had said it was normal, her dark eyes shining with all her love for him. Now it didn't frighten him, love and happiness had taken over, but he still couldn't quite believe she was going to get bigger, worrying she might explode.

She shifted slightly, trying to get as conferrable as possible on her back. Sadness flashed over his face, that was something else he didn't like about this, she often suffered with her back and couldn't rest as night. Not to mention the weird eating habits and mood swings but those didn't bother him, just her being in pain.

He snuggled down into the duvet, ready for sleep. He turned to his side and kissed her cheek, resting his hand on her. He could feel the baby's Ki, it was strong. Shaking his head gently he couldn't believe there was a little life there, a little life they had created. At that moment he wanted to hug her so tight but he didn't want to wake her, so instead he held her delicate hand in his then let his eyes close. The last thing he saw was her beautiful face smiling.

"I love you Chichi, you know that."


End file.
